Never The End Is Never
by VGSweet21
Summary: Karma's mom has finally come home, her psychotic attitude abusively getting thrown towards Karma, whom he has to deal with the sickening feeling of torture by his own step mother. He fears that his classmates will notice the scars during a full week of swimming and venturing through water parks. Yet again, he can't be sure if he can survive full week with his mother. Karma angst.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there, silent and respectful, my hands neatly folded behind my back, waiting for my harsh reality to walk through the doors of my longly known prison of a house. It was horrifying to be honest, waiting for satin herself to walk through the doors. My mother, no, my step mother. The one who kisses my fathers hands just so she can be richer than she already is, that foreign woman was downright demonic.

I waited and waited for the face to come into the house she must now call home. With me as, not as her son, but as her servant. I'm just a _worker_. The car noises were sickening to me, the opening and closing of the trunk of the car. The doors opening to reveal my _beloved_ mother. And my real father that I actually do love.

Who am I kidding? I can't love anymore. I am just some hollow shell of course, emotionless and sadistic. Just like her.

Her hair was a bright orange-red color, long enough that her ponytail went down to her waste, and it was curly. Her clothing was anough to compare her to a teenage girl trying to impress a boy she liked in her highschool. Her shirt was ruffled at the bottom, and the color was white. You could see the spahgetti strap from the low cut sleeve. Her legs were covered in leggings and up those leggings were gene shorts. Her feet were hidden in the warmth of what seemed to be brown wool boots, that suspiciously went up to her knee. She wore a, what she calls beautiful, hair clip, keeping her hair back even more than it was in the ponytail.

No wonder my dad was blinded by her scamming beauty. She was known as a con artist throughout multiple pubs in the more beautiful area of a town somewhere. She stole their money, left them clueless, and beat up her rivalry. She was just as sick as me.

What is sad is that she does love me, most of the time. When I do what i'm supposed to do, she will allow me to do what I want for the next hour, if I don't do what she wants me to do, it's another scar to the collection. After awhile of spying and being abused by my own curiosity, I found that she keeps a spare dagger in her room. She calls it Irona, with its sharp tip and rugged ends, she is able to do whatever she wants to do with it.

I first handedly know the power of Irona, and I already know that I never want to be at its buisness end in the future. But I can never get over the blinding dusguise this woman has, how she smiles while she releases a suffering blow to a random area on my body. Two years I have withstanded her torment, and for two years the scars have healed fully, leaving nothing other than a white line.

"My darling!" Her voice said warmly, her smile covered in red lipstick. Her looks were infinite, through her smile to the cold look in her eyes.

"Welcome home mother." I seen innocently, my respectful gaze not dropping in our eye contact. I hated the respect I had to give her, and the worst part about it is that she doesn't deserve it. Would you give satin respect? No, you wouldn't.

"What is with that horrible outfit? My son cannot walk around town like that! You must change!" Her eyes were trailing up and down my body, scanning my black blazer, genes and white shirt. All in which were part of my school uniforn.

"I am sorry mother, but I cannot change, this is my school uniforn. If I show up without it I will get in trouble." Wrong Answer. I felt her hand collide with the side of my face, in a hard and painful slap. I raised my hand to feel my face but the stinging didn't go away after that.

"Once you get home you will change, I have gotten you a fine line of clothing that I want you to wear whenever you are out in public." I nodded respectfully, my hand still stroking my right cheek. God did it _hurt_. Not the worst thing she could have done, yet not the best. I guess I'm not as surprised as I was the last time it happened.

I left soon after my mother got situated in the kitchen and in the living room.

"Karma-kun!" The voice of a certain blunette called out to me. He waved his arms at the entrance of the school, beckoning me to hurry up before class starts, making us both late. His blue hair was in his usual pigtails and his vest was neatly ironed, in which the vest fitted his body fairly well. His pants were ruffled and his shoes were shiny, but worn out. It was my Nagisa, not wanting to be late for class but not wanting to walk in before me.

"You didn't half to wait for me Nagisa, you could have just walked in yourself." I mumbled as I finally reached him. His hair was slightly ruffled and his face was shadowed in innocence.

"I was about to, but I saw you coming and decided to wait for you." He smiled sweetly, and I couldn't help but grin at that. His mouth was curved upward, but he wasn't really all that much smiling. His aura was joyful, but his face didn't show any real enthusiasm.

"Now that our class is finally together, I can give out some outstanding news!" Koro-sensei kooed, his fingers waved in the air exitedly.

"Because of this hot week, we will be visiting the most beautiful pools in the surrounding area! Yours truly has rented out some of the most amazing pools and water Parks!" Koro-sensei gloated. We all loved him when he did things like this, and it was enjoyable most of the time. He won't half to blow a whistle every second, and we will be able to enjoy ourselves on water slides and in pools.

After the last part of Koro-sensei's sentence, everyone seemed to lighten up more than usual. It was hotter than before, considering it wasn't even near December, nor October, and we all didn't fancy the heat when you have no air conditioning to find salvation in. He was amazing when he did these things, and when he did, it made him not want us to kill him.

"Now, before we leave, you all must get changed! First day here we spend are time in the pool I had made for you!" Even though no one was asked to, all eyes landed on Terasaka.

We all left to change, our identical swim suits located in lockers in a small locker room. We all got a locker and the locker rooms were seperated by gender, of course, and mine was located near the showers, that we were all able to change in.

We all changed fairly quickly, each one of us going into our own seperate shower, but not Okajima. He stood butt naked in the middle of the room and he seemed to be stalling when applying his swim suit.

I wouldn't have had a problem with going swimming about a year ago, but now that we are going now, means that I would need to be bare chested. My scars still have not yet fully heal and if everyone sees me with just one light mark on my chest, I would probably be swormed.

It wasn't because I didn't want them to see, but it was also because I didn't want to see. It may sound crazy, but I don't want to be reminded of the past when I will be able to expirience it first hand in a small amount of time. It sends a chill up my spine when thinking about it, and I don't favor that feeling. I may as well sit in the chair next to Hazama.

It isn't hard to sit there with a thin t-shirt on, just watching the water is amusing. You can really understand something from it. Water is capable of breaking stone and molding a rock into something it chooses. It may take a long time but it gets the job done. It's more powerful than any assassin out there.

"Hey, Karma, why don't you jump in?" Maehara had asked, splashing the water up at me, then not doing it again till a random moment a little later.

"Karma-kun! Why don't you swim? You too Hazama!" Koro-sensei had urged.

"Karma how about you come in, it's really cool and I think you will enjoy it!" Kayano had said. But I never really aknowledged anyone in the few moments we had just arrived.

The living nightmare I was going to endure was even more mezmorizing. The feeling of the dagger splitting my skin, the feeling of food poisoning I will get when I insult my moms cooking - which is bound to happen - and every hand print on my cheek from her slapping me. I had planned it all, and it wasn't at all going to be surprising when im correct in all of my theories on what will happen.

Basically the assassin vs. the con artist.

I watched the water as it lapped at the water, the soothing nature of it was almost like a lulliby, but then again water can wake you up and not make you go to sleep.

"Hazama! Karma! Do not make me come over there and force you both into the pool!" That had gotten Hazama's attention, and soon she had put her book down and gotten up to get into the water. Her black hair was ruffled and was almost silky in the sunlight, probably one reason why she doesn't want to get in. Nor does she want to mess up her make up, that everyone knows she wears.

"Karma." I looked up, my body not moving any more than the one shift of my head looking upward. I did not want to tka emy shirt off and it was almost obvious - in my eyes - that I was uncomfortable with doing so. What other reason would there be for me not wanting to get into the water?  
I sighed and finally decided that I won't be able to win this battle, mostly because Koro-sensei was about to get up to walk over here. I slowly got up, taking my shirt off to reveal multiple white lines on my back, shoulders, and chest. None were near my face or stomach. They were bright, kinda unnoticable, but then again they bothered me more than anyone who was to see them would.

I took little time on land, soon jumping into the cooling water.

'Akabane household' The nameplate would read, the gate entrance just another sickening reminder that I am now related to this physcopath. But then again I am home, and after eating I will be able to upstairs to my now beloved room, or should I say my salvation.

I had reached the front door after walking a mile up my insanely long drive way, and entered the door just to be blasted with light and awakeness.

The tv blared, the lights were on, the air conditioning was heavenly, the kitchen smelled amazing, and the house looked clean.

If he was to compliment his mother, than it would be on how much of a stay home mom she really is.

"I am home." Emotionlessly, I walked into the kitchen just to be blasted by even more amazing scents. Yet it never lasts. It's like a picky kid smelling something amazing but the food they taste is actually less amazing.

After a quick hug I managed to compliment the smell of her food. Her cooking wasn't the best, yet it wasn't bad either. It wouldn't be something I would like to eat for a whole weak or maybe even a full month. It was maybe a one time thing that I would like her cooking.

"Now, remember I did say that I had multiple peices of clothing I wanted you to try on. For when you are in public of course." She said, her voice almost as sweet as Bitch-sensei's was when we first met her.

"I was actually thinking of eating and going straight up to bed, it was a long day and I didn't really want to be up longer than an hour." That was probably fairly rude in her case, because she collided the back of her left hand to my right cheek, the using her right hand to slap my on my left cheek. She was like a ninja, could move in a split second and leave so much damage. It stung so much, but it was only going to get worse.

"If you are that ungrateful of my hard work and my spending of money to get you clothes that make you a gentlemen, then a punishment should be an acception."

I sighed and nodded, lowering my head. She had taken off her oven mits and shut off the stove, soon taking some kind of steak out of the oven, yet it didn't look like steak in the slightest.

I followed her up the stares into her and my fathers room, where she kept Irona, hidden in a drawer. She had already unpacked and once again made the room look lively again. It was once grey and cold but now it was open and bighter. As soon as I entered the room, she turned around and locked the door, instruncting me to take my shirt off and to turn around and onto the bed.

I sat, bare backed on the end of the bed, ketting ready for the sickening sound of a blade cutting flesh.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breath. It was hard to believe that a cold blade slicing bare back would hurt this much, but then again the warmth of blood coming after it was better than just the fozen feeling of blade.

Fifteen slices later.

My mom had led me into the bathroom connected to hers and my fathers room to patch my back up, basically just cleaning the over lapping scars - that was even more painful - with water and disinfection spray (I think that is how you spell it)

After that she sent me to my room without any food. Sadly my room was warmer than the rest of the house, the window deliberatly being left open so that there wouldn't be any air conditioning.

Meet my mother, Nekaku Akabane.


	2. Chapter 2

She was smiling her normal smile, her bright hair in a pony-tail, lipstick smothered on her lips, a frilly dress (That was reviling) covering her pink undies. Her underwear wasn't at all trying to be hidden, her shoulders uncovered (Unless you count a pink spaghetti strap) until you saw the main part of cloth covering her stomach and chest, the back was open in the middle of the back. She was undeniably beautiful, and that's what pissed Karma off the most.

It wasn't because she was beautiful, it was because she used that beauty for _evil._ He, of course, was skilled in fighting and ever so often wished someone dead, but he didn't appreciate his 'mothers' beauty.

"I am _so_ sorry for sending you to bed without dinner, so I made you a large breakfast!" She smiled, her lips departing showing her gorgeous teeth (That were straight even though she claims she wore braces because her teeth were shifting) She looked so evil even if you were to not notice it through her beauty. Okajima would die if he was facing her.

Karma bowed. He always loved his red hair, but it was to similar to his mothers. She would brush his hair when he was younger, and he loved it. Until she cut it. He didn't have short hair forever, he used to have hair like Isogai's. That was of course when he was about ten or twelve.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nekaku asked. Her voice was sweet.

"No thank you mother, I will be late for school." Said Karma.

"I thought I told you, I am sorry, accept my gift!" She urged.

"I would love to accept it! But if I show up late again I will get a write up! (Which was untrue, he can skip class whenever wherever) I am not used to waking up to break-"

 _Smack._

A fist collided with Karma's jaw, which obviously appealed Nekaku. "You are disrespecting your hard working mother, _again_." She snarled, but then her monster like face turned into a face of worry. "This will not do, I can see a bruise starting to form.." Her hand brushed Karma's face as she examined the wound.

"It's okay mother, no one will notice." Karma said emotionlessly. He wasn't in the mood for this anymore. "I better be going, don't want to be late." Karma made a fake smile. Soon exiting.

* * *

"Keep close! We will be taking this bus to a local (Not at all local for the drive would take an hour) water park!" Koro-sensei said. His tentacles signalling towards the large bus.

The bus was beyond what Karasuma had asked for. The bus itself was large and looked like a tour bus for some famous band, the seats were soft and fluffy and also on a leveled platform off the ground (Also adjustable). It was also air conditioned.

"Amazing!" Kayano stated, her eyes shining once gazing upon the beautiful bus.

"I cannot believe we could afford it!" Okajima laughed.

"Me either.." Karma mumbled. He was arguing with himself about either or not there will be a debt they will need to pay to pay back the owner of the bus.

"And the best part about it all is that the bus was free! Kukuku.." Koro-sensei smile widened even more.

That solves that dispute.

"What are we waiting for?" Irina-sensei piped in. "Let's get in!"

Karma stared at her as she entered the bus, he applied pressure to his temple.

Irina.

 _Irona._  
Shaking his head he entered the bus as well.

* * *

It was gorgeous. Water slides a food court, showers and bathrooms (Of course) there was even a lazy river! The place could be a theme park.

"It's.. so.. cool!" Isogai smiled.

"It is cool, and the water will feel cool!" Terasaka laughed, patting the black-head on the back.

Karma sighed. It was going to be cool, but sadly, Karma doubts any chlorine on his cuts will make them worse.

Nagisa stood behind Karma, the bluenette being bare chested and ready to dive into the lazy river. He slowly waited for Karma to remove his shirt, so that they could dive in together, but he didn't.

"Is everything okay Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, still standing behind the red head.

Shaking his head, Karma lifted his arm up, grabbing onto his shirt. "No, everything is fine."

His back held fresh scars, cuts that may re-open if he moved around a lot. Nagisa was shell-shocked, yet said nothing. The bluenette jumped in after Karma.

"Karma-ku-" Kanzaki shouted before noticing the cuts on his back. "Karma-kun.. what happened?" Her voice lowered to nothing but a whisper.

"Yeah, what's with those cuts?" Chiba asked, coming in from the other side of Kamzaki. "Were you attacked by a dog or something?"

"Don't be silly, of course he wasn't attacked by a dog! They would cower at the sight of him!" Terasaka chirped at the other end of the pool.

"No, nothing like that.. It's nothing really." Karma replied once again making a fake smile.

"You sure? We can tell Kor-" Nagisa was cut off.

"No! No.. you don't need too.. really.. I am fine.."

* * *

"See, look how beautiful this day is!" Nekaku said.

 _A beautiful day to kick your ass._

"Of course mother." Karma said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Now, isn't that new outfit I bought for you just amazing?"

 _Amazing for giving me anxiety._

Nekaku turned around quickly. She wore designer jeans, that were neatly stitched to become shorts. She wore a sleeveless T-shirt, and a designer purse as well. Her eyes were covered in sunglasses.

There stood Karma, directly behind her. His mouth was covered in a scarf, under that was a sweater covered in a sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was designed to look like a jacket. He wore long jeans that went down to his ankles, his feet in sneakers. His face was red from the heat and it looked as if he was blushing. Basically the meaning of over heating.

"You look so handsome!" She smiled. "I have multiple restaurants I want to visit, I have a large sum of people working for me in some of them! They need taste testers so your lack of breakfast will be nothing to worry about anymore!~" Her grin turned evil.

"Karma!" Suguro waved from the other side of the street. He was wearing shorts, sandals and a T shirt. Karma sighed and ignored him.

 _Great._


End file.
